YinYang Broadcast Network Inc.
YinYang Broadcast Network Inc. or YYBN for short is the television channel owned by YinYang Incorporated. The channel runs from 7:30am-11:30 am. The channel began test broadcasting as America Channel 5 in 2004, after YinYangYo came out on August 26, 2006, the channel renamed YinYang Broadcast Network and started full broadcast on August 28, 2006. It airs multiple shows people like such as YinYangYo, Spongebob Squarepants, Horrid Henry, Power Rangers, Star Wars, Gravity Falls etc History The channel started its journey in 2006 with the callsign of WYYY-TV (New York) and DWYI-TV (Manila), the channel used to run only 4 hours from 4:00 pm to 8:00pm, with 4 program parts, 4:00pm-5:00pm 1 hour of cartoons, 5:00pm-6:00pm more 1 hour of cartoons, 6:00pm-7:00pm 1 hour of live action shows! And 7:00pm-8:00pm 1 hour of reality shows from ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, BBC, ITV, El TV Kadsre, etc. It started to run 12 hours from 6:00am-6:00 pm on September of 2006! And YinYangYo became the main show of the channel! In March 2017, the network was shut down for a while and turned to GumballFantasticESTD1996 Television (WGFE-TV/DZGF-TV) and shut down on April 29, 2017, YYBN returned to air in May 2017 and the callsigns were changed from WYYY-TV to WYYB-TV and DWYI-TV to DZYY-TV. In 2018, Jim left Vyond and migrated with Polandball and Gachaverse, leading to closure of the channel. This channel no longer exists since September 2018, due to migrations with Gacha and Polandball Community. It has been replaced with JDSB Channel. Programs Current Programming The network airs multiple shows from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Disney Channel, YTV, CITV, CBS, ABC, NBC etc *YinYangYo *Spongebob Squarepants *The Fairly Oddparents *Oggy and The Cockroaches (S4 Nowadays) *The Loud House *Malachi Tyrus *Power Rangers Series: *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers SPD'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge'' *Horrid Henry *Henry Danger *Girl Meets World *Phineas And Ferb *Blue's Clues *PowerPuff Girls *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Star Trek *Zig and Sharko *Boy Meets World *Bizaardvark *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Pokemon *Happy Tree Friends *Caillou (Season 4 to Season 6 only!) *Danny Phantom *Astrology With Squidward (Spongebob Short Series from 2000-2001) *Ed Edd and Eddy *My Gym's Partner's a Monkey *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Simpsons *Family Guy *South Park Live Action Shows from ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX etc *Chicago Fire *America's Got Talent *2Broke Girls *House *The Big Bang Theory *30 Rock *Friends *Once upon a Time *Modern Family *America's Funniest Home Videos! See also Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:2006 Category:TV channels Category:Fictional Worldwide television channels Category:YinYang Broadcast Network Category:YinYangia Category:TV Channels in Yinyangia Category:Television channels in Yinyangia Category:Television channels in YinYangia Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television networks Category:Television networks in Yinyangia Category:Fictional TV networks Category:TV Channels in YinYangia Category:TV networks Category:Television networks in YinYangia Category:TV Networks in YinYangia Category:TV channels in YinYangia Category:Television in YinYangia Category:2000s Category:2006 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 2006 Category:2000s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2000s